(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an applicator for agricultural and horticultural treating liquids.
(2) Prior Art
Great care is required in the spraying of various agricultural and horticultural compounds, which though highly effective in the functions they are required to perform, such as controlling or eradicating weed growth, are also, in many cases, toxic. In addition to the health hazards such substances present to users, there is also the danger that they may be accidentally sprayed, or blown by wind, onto crops which may be harmed as a result.